


High School AU

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Superbat Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: A conglomeration of Tumblr drabbles, snippets, and prompts that take place in a high school setting.





	1. Asking

**Author's Note:**

> the-chicago-way asked: Hi! If you are still taking prompts, may I ask for Superbat and “You love me?” “Of course I do, you dork.” ? :)

Bruce watches Clark whip off his helmet, cheering with the crowd at their victory. Hal and Oliver cheer too, stomping their feet on the bleachers to make more noise. Bruce is only here because they made him come, are forcing him to tell Clark how he feels before they tell Clark for him.

He threatened to cut their balls off, and they might have even believed him too, but they dragged him here anyway.

Bruce puts his book in his backpack and leaves it with his awful friends, and makes his way down the bleachers.

It’s easy enough slipping passed the cheerleaders and the band members, even the junior varsity football players, left on the bench so the varsity team could play for college scouts.

Clark is still laughing with Diana, one of the two girls on the team, when Bruce finally makes it up to them. Diana sees him first, and offers a smile before she walks away. Bruce appreciates the privacy, what little they have in the middle of a crowded football field.

Clark turns to him, surprise on his red, sweaty face. “Hi, uh, hey Bruce!” He takes the towel from around his shoulders and wipes at his face and hair.

It tussles his curls beautifully. His face is still red, but he’s been running all night, so that’s understandable. Bruce can only hope his face isn’t the same shade.

“Hi, Clark,” he starts. He kicks his toe into the ground. Clark is watching him with blue eyes so sharp and intense Bruce feels trapped under their gaze. He clears his throat. “Can I talk to you?”

Clark’s face goes a few shades redder. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Um, let me just tell coach that I’m leaving.”

Bruce waits while Clark jogs off to tell his coach he’s leaving, because apparently they’re leaving, and Bruce is so nervous about that.

Alfred is going to be here soon, so he texts him that only Oliver and Hal will be showing up, that he’s catching a ride with Clark.

Alfred sends him a thumbs up, which is also embarrassing.

“Okay,” Clark smiles when he returns. “I’m good to go.”

Bruce nods and Clark leads them to the locker room, and then out to his truck. It’s a beat up old thing on its last leg, but Clark treats it like his baby.

“So,” Clark slams his door and turns to Bruce. He smiles, one side crooking up higher than the other. “What did you want to talk about?”

Bruce feels overwhelmed with emotions; he only ever feels this way around Clark, and it frustrates him. At first he thought he just hated the football player, but Alfred kindly pointed out the similarities of his feelings to that of a crush, and it was like a veil had lifted.

Bruce took a breath. “So, I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time, and the feelings have only gotten stronger since,” he says. He can’t bare to look at Clark. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Alfred to leave without him. “I know we haven’t exactly hung out, but I have gotten to know you through other people and–”

“I love you.”

Bruce is startled. He looks over at Clark, as red as a tomato now, and can only blink. “You love me?”

Clark grins, happy to have the confession off his shoulders. “Of course I do, you dork.”

Bruce feels a smile tugging his lips. He wouldn’t say he’s in love with Clark, not yet, but to know his affection is returned is nice.

“So, do you wanna go out for some pizza? I’ll pay,” Bruce offers, then smirks. “Call it a congratulation to the winner.”

Clark smiles and they head off for their first date. It’s perfect.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Young Clark and Bruce being friends in high school and awkwardly falling for each other or being cute dorky boyfriends

Bruce goes to all of Clark’s football games, and Clark goes to all of Bruce’s Science Olympiad tournaments. It’s what good boyfriends do for each other.

Good boyfriends also make out in the locker room after games and in Clark’s apartment after competing in science competitions all day.

Bruce had been worried them dating may cause… _trouble_  at school. And it had, at first. Thomas thought it’d be funny to screw with Bruce about it, but after Oliver punched him in the face people seemed to get the message.

Clark likes his apartment, but he likes coming over to Bruce’s place more. He says it’s mostly because he misses his ma’s cooking and Alfred’s reminds him of home. Bruce would never even consider depriving Clark of something like that. Plus it makes Alfred happy; Bruce mostly just drinks energy blends.

A true waste of Alfred’s culinary skills.

Clark and Bruce developed a bit of a pattern as far as date night goes. After talking about how he and his parents would sit down every Friday night to watch movies, Clark had asked if Bruce wanted to start doing that again.

At first Bruce had been mad. Mad that Clark would be so insensitive, mad that he would think it was okay to ask, mad that he could think he had the right to.

But then he’d thought about it for a few days, had spoken about it with Alfred. They’d tried it, tentatively. They’d watched a lighthearted comedy, Alfred served butterless popcorn, and it…hadn’t been awful.

They’d ended up curled together by the end, and Clark had kissed his head when the credits were through rolling and the lights came back on. He’d asked if Bruce was alright.

Bruce wasn’t, but not in the way he expected. It made him miss his parents, but it hadn’t made him never want to do that again with Clark.

So every Friday night, they’d watch a movie, have their popcorn, and end up curled up together by the end of the movie.

Bruce never imagined dating would be like this, that it would feel this perfect. Sure, he and Clark fight sometimes, they’re young and make mistakes, but they’re learning, and they’re happy.

Bruce imagines this is what his parents must have felt like.


	3. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that-guy-who-loves-cats asked: More superbat!college au, please? I wrote yours a few minute ago and now I need more xD It's just soo adorable! (Also, thank you)

Clark can admit he’s a little nervous. Bruce is having them flown out on his private jet to meet Clark’s parents. It’s winter break but Bruce doesn’t plan to stay for Christmas, he has plans with Alfred.

But it’s not the same. Clark grew up on a farm in the middle of Kansas, Bruce grew up in a family manor just outside a city. He’s  _literally_  called the prince of Gotham.

Clark’s taking a prince and dumping him in the middle of nowhere.

They fly out, and it’s sort of nice being on a private jet; a lot better than Clark’s economy flights to and from Kansas over the years.

His pa picks them up at the airport. It’s a bit cold, enough for a thick sweater and a jacket. Bruce over packed. Gotham is a lot colder than Kansas could ever hope to be.

Bruce sits quietly in the truck on the ride to the house, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He keeps his eyes focused out the window. Clark puts an arm around his shoulders, wondering for the first time if Bruce is just as nervous as he is.

Clark had called ahead to his folks. He’d told them not to ask Bruce too many personal questions about his family, that it’s a sensitive topic for him. He’d also warned his ma that Bruce had a weird diet and not to force food down his throat.

Bruce actually brought a blender and nutrience packets with him, which Clark thought was overkill but he didn’t try to stop him.

Ma’s standing on the porch when they arrive, and she greets Clark with a big hug, squeezing him and pressing her face to his chest. Clark hugs her back, careful not to crush her.

“Hey, Ma.” Clark kisses her head. He pulls away and steps up to Bruce, standing awkwardly by the truck with his four bags by his side. He’s only here for a week. “This is Bruce,” he tells her, grinning. He takes two of Bruce’s bags and starts to carry them in.

“Nice to meet you Bruce. Clark talks about you all the time,” Clark hears his ma try to whisper as he walks inside.

“Ma!”

* * *

Dinner is a bit of a show. His ma pulled out all the stops, and Clark ended up eating for two because she apparently didn’t remember his warning. She’d watched Bruce plug in his blender and make himself an energy blend.

He’d blushed the whole time, and sipped at his drink without looking at anyone.

When they went up to Clark’s bedroom, Bruce relaxed a bit and spent a lot of time looking at everything and asking questions about Clark’s life before Gotham.

Clark eventually catches Bruce when he isn’t paying attention and carries him to the bed. Bruce puts up very little fight; mostly he just complains, which tells Clark he doesn’t actually have a problem with it.

Clark gets Bruce on his back, and settles between his legs. Bruce is grinning, a blush to his cheeks. “Hi.”

Clark kisses his nose. “Hi.”

Bruce wraps his arms around him, and Clark rolls so they’re on their sides.

“My parents like you,” Clark tells him.

Bruce shakes his head. “They think I’m weird.”

“You  _are_  weird.” Bruce jabs Clark in the side for that one, and Clark laughs.


End file.
